


The Blizzard of 2556 - a Short Fic

by AgentGreyNevada



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Winter, blizzard, school closure, snowstorm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentGreyNevada/pseuds/AgentGreyNevada
Summary: Spring semester had just begun - but there was nothing spring-like happening during the awful blizzard. Come see how our favorite mercenaries deal with the boredom of 3 days off from school.
Kudos: 10





	1. WWW

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a challenge for a community I'm on and also inspired by a short story my grandmother wrote, so please enjoy!!

It was 3pm on a Sunday and Locus was about to lose his mind. 

" _FELIX_ ," He yelled to the next room over in their four bedroom apartment. "Stop blasting your music, some of us are trying to do homework!" 

"Don't even bother," The lanky man entered Locus's opened door, holding his plastic recorder in his hands. "We're gonna get hit with a bad storm." 

"Doubt it. Also it serves to be prepared anyway." Locus's dreary voice responded, his nose deep within an old literature text, not bothering to give Felix his eye contact. Felix, as always, gave an over dramatic sigh. 

"Okay _Professor Ortez,_ please let me know when classes are cancelled tomorrow." Felix smirked, exited Locus's room and went back to his to continue his shenanigans of playing memey recorder music. Locus resorted to putting in earbuds and listen to nature sounds as he continued to study. 

A short while later, their third roommate Siris came back from a long shopping trip. He didn't take snowstorm threats lightly. 

"Locus! Felix!" He called out, turning the living room's TV on to the weather channel. "Food's here!" Felix practically catapulted out of his room and to the kitchen with a lethargic Locus in tow. Their fourth roommate, Sharkface, was most likely in the art building working on his designs and sculptures while the labs were vacant of people. 

"Thanks Mace, here's a 20." Felix grabbed his boxes of sushi he wanted and started to make way back to his room when the TV caught his attention, along with Siris and Locus. 

_'This is going to be the storm of the season, Jerry. We're expecting to receive upwards to 15 inches of snow, possibly more depending on if the jet stream shifts and keeps the low pressure system static over our area...'_ The newscasters spoke while showing prediction maps for the next three days. _'The counties highlighted in pink have a winter weather warning issued for them-'_

"See Sammy? I told you we're not gonna have class." Felix snickered as he retreated to his room as Siris and Locus continued to watch the weather broadcast, Siris listening to it while putting away the groceries. 

"Hmm, they say it's not supposed to hit until tomorrow...the weather warning isn't in effect until 10am." Locus was sitting on the armrest of the couch, his hand scratching his chin. "I would reckon the university would attempt to have morning classes and call off the rest once it starts looking bad." 

"Is it safe to assume you'll be studying all night?" Siris laughed. He knew Locus took his studies rather seriously. 

"You bet." Was all Locus said as he grabbed the pre made salad Siris brought home for him and disappeared to his bedroom. Regardless of what the university decided to do, he was still going to have his work done on time. And hopefully, the snow isn't _that_ bad.


	2. Dig

_Monday, 10:38am_

Locus received a text from Felix after he was let out early from his medieval literature class: 

_Fine, I guess you were right. You win >.> _

Locus smirked as he continued on with his day, the clouds changing from white puff balls to large light grey sheets. The university had already put out emails regarding the use of snow emergency lots and for students and faculty alike to keep an eye on the forecast and their emails for anymore bulletins to come from the President's Office regarding the status of the school remaining open. Every once in a while, Locus would look out the windows of the library as he went to find a new book to use for research and see the 'live' updates of the storm: 

11:15am - the wind started to pick up slightly, a few flakes were swirling around before disappearing into the ground. 

12:01pm - the flakes are now fat and pelting the ground along with the students running late to their 12 o'clock classes. 

12:22pm - a thin layer of snow was now visibly present on the ground and shoe tracks were apparent as people continued with their Monday routines. Locus returned to his study room and switched on the weather channel on his laptop to have as background noise while doing work. 

_'We're now predicting about 20 inches of snow for our area, along with sleet and ice to bring damage to power lines and the roads, all to drop within 36-48 hours.'_

12:45pm - Locus once again left the study room to run down to the Student Union Building to grab lunch. The snow was probably about 4 inches high at that point and the storm showed no signs of stopping or slowing down. His phone pinged in his coat pocket. 

[INBOUND MESSAGE AT 12:51pm FROM: Isaac Gates TO GROUP CHAT: Roommates] 

Isaac Gates: Yo so like, some of my professors aren't cancelling afternoons sessions. Any word Weather Boys? 

Sam Ortez: Look it up yourself if you're so concerned. 

Mason Wu: If a specific prof cancels, go by what they say. Until the university says all classes cancelled, we're stuck going to our regular scheduled classes. 

Isaac Gates: FUCK ME THEN

Sam Ortez: I would rather not. 

Isaac Gates: It was a joke you fuck 

Sharkface: stfu 

1:10pm - Locus, Felix and Siris were all huddled in his library study room as they noticed more and more students clear out. 

"I don't think I've seen the library this dead, on a Monday, in the daytime." Siris mentioned as he ate his Subway sandwich. Felix was hurling down food like no tomorrow. Locus still pondered why he was a twig. 

"It's cuz they're praying classes get cancelled. They're already saying 'Fuck this shit I'm out' and going back to their cozy dorms." Felix rolled his eyes as he spoke in between bites of his Asian rice bowl. Locus grunted. 

"I would like for the university to make up their mind, preferably soon so I can still safely drive my car back to the apartment." He sat there with crossed arms, his eyes gazing out the door and to the window across the way as the snow was now approaching 6 inches in height. "Hopefully they're on top of plowing and salting." 

"They usually are." Siris debated lightly while chewing on some chips. "Frankly, we could walk to the apartment. It's only a few blocks-" 

All of their phones pinged at the same time. 

_'Mother of Invention University (MIU) will be closed the rest of today, Monday January 30th 2556. All classes from 2pm onward are cancelled and all university offices will close at that time as well. Professors and faculty, please use discretion about ending your 1pm class early. The southern campus dining hall will proceed to be open following their normal hours while the Student Cafe on North Campus and the Student Union Building will close at 2:30pm. Please be safe in your commute home.'_

The three men looked at each other after reading the email. Felix was practically dancing in his seat. 

"Fuck yeah! I get out of homework that I didn't even do! Suck on that, Sammy boy!" Felix stuck out his tongue as Locus rolled his eyes. 

"Well, I'd love to celebrate, but we still have to get home." Siris gave Felix a reality check. They all drove to campus that day, and now with six inches of snow on the ground, they had to dig their cars out.

* * *

About an hour later, the Three Musketeers were at the commuter parking lot, shoveling away at their buried cars. Sharkface was nowhere to be seen (as usual), and Felix was the first one to give up. 

"I quit. I'm leaving mine here." He threw his scraper on the ground and stompy stepped over to Locus, who was working on the roof of his Jeep. 

"...you can't just leave your car here." Locus squinted at the pouting child as they could both hear Siris audibly sighing. 

"Yes I can. I have the commuter sticker and it's not a snow emergency lot. It's fair game." Felix argued, crossing his arms. 

"Isaac, would you rather periodically clean off your car in our driveway or here after the 20 inches of snow drop?" Siris gave Felix a look as the twig rolled his eyes. 

" _Fine_ , I'll go finish it." He hissed through his teeth, retreating to his black and orange mustang. 

The snow became thicker as full on blizzard conditions surrounded them as they tried to beat the snow piling on top of their cars after removing snow already. Locus was the first one done, having the stamina like a runner but a body like a wrestler. Felix finished last. Locus kept saying that if he had quit whining he would've been done sooner. The troop made their way home, being extremely careful on the roads since most were barely plowed. Sharkface was still nowhere to be found and Siris phoned it in. 

"Alright, I'm making a TV dinner and hiding in my room." He spoke after changing clothes. He broke a sweat after shoveling the snow off his Honda for an hour. 

"The university already cancelled classes tomorrow." Locus was in the living room on his laptop doing work when he received an updated email from the school. 

"So I guess we...wait it out?" Felix asked as he sat on the back of the couch, the TV remote in his hands adjusting the volume on the weather channel. 

"Basically," Siris stated as he heard the front door unlock and in walked Sharkface, carrying- 

"I got supper." He spoke boldly in his raspy voice. 

"....Terrence, where did you get a _whole_ salmon?" Locus raised a brow as the emo punk dropped the fish onto the clean kitchen counter. 

"Where do you think?" The beef cake replied as his eyes pierced into Locus. Although Siris, Locus and Felix had their fair share of petty arguments, they all agreed on one thing: They were all terrified by Sharkface. 

"....the market." Siris answered. 

"WRONG!" Sharkface pulled out filet knives. "I went fishing." 

Felix and Locus exchanged glances. "....where? There's not a single ocean near us. Or even a lake." Felix stated slowly. Sharkface just gave a low, menacing chuckle. 

"Well then, I'll leave it up to your imagination." The art major started descaling the fish as Siris hurried off to his room to hide. Felix audibly sighed and Locus relocated to his room also. This was going to be a long couple of days. 


	3. Power

Everyone slept soundly that night, knowing that class had already been cancelled for the following day. Locus was the first to wake up as usual the next morning, following his normal school schedule. He got out of bed and went to the kitchen to make a cup of tea to help rouse him from his slumber. That's when he noticed it. 

"Siris?" He called quietly down the hallway, knowing that the biology major was most likely awake at that hour. Locus heard a shuffle from behind Siris's bedroom door, followed by it creaking open. 

"Mm, yeah?" Siris returned the call with a groggy voice, rubbing his eye as he appeared in the door frame. He trudged down the hall, not seeing Locus who was still located in the kitchen. He rounded the corner and came into view, and rather shirtless. At least he wasn't Felix, whom slept naked or just in boxers. 

"....did the power go out last night?" Locus questioned, staring at the appliances that littered their small kitchen counter tops. The stove and microwave usually displayed the time, but no times were to be seen and Locus kept pushing the 'start' button on the Keurig, hoping it would miraculously turn on. Siris sighed. 

"I'll go reset the breaker..." He trudged back to his room to grab a shirt and some shoes. Their off campus apartment house was rather old, leading to unusual circumstances like this. Whenever the power went out in town or if they blew a fuse, they would have to manually reset the power using the breaker switches in the garage. After a few minutes, Siris came back in a dark purple "MIU Bio Club" hoodie and house slippers as he made the venture to the garage. None of them used that space - it was old and scary, as Felix described it. 

Locus drummed his fingers on the counter, really wanting tea as he heard Siris flip the breaker multiple times before footsteps came back into the house. 

"Nothing's working." Siris grumbled as he took a seat at the bar stool, pulling out his phone. "The whole block might be out - look, transformer fell over." He showed an article to Locus that was at the top of his Facebook newsfeed about how a dead tree fell into a transformer box and it went out. "Might take a day for them to replace it, especially if the snow keeps at this rate." He turned his attention outside. The whole block was in a white mist, the snow well over 15 inches in height by the looks of it. 

"Great. Looks like we have to be pioneers for once. Felix will have a field day with this..." Locus sighed with widened eyes, already knowing Felix was going to lose his mind when he finds out that they have no power. What a spoiled baby. 

"Speaking of..." Siris spoke as they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. In popped Felix, thankfully dressed in sweatpants and a tank top. 

"Mornin' hoes." He greeted, going about his morning routine of making coffee. "What's the tea?" Normally seeing Locus and Siris conversing at the counter meant there was drama happening to some degree. 

"We're without power." Locus took a long pause before speaking, not even bothering to turn around to address his roommate. He heard the coffee pot slam onto the counter. 

"WHAT?!" Felix's mind was lost. "Since when?!" 

"Must've been in the middle of the night." Siris shrugged. He only briefly skimmed the article he had shown Locus. "Not sure how long we'll be without power." 

"This is fucking great....a great way to ruin a day off!" Felix cursed under his breath as he stamped his way back up to his room. Locus sighed again. 

"I should run out and grab coffee. Knowing Felix, he will be a whiny...excuse my language...a whiny bitch until he gets some." Siris chuckled to Locus's swearing, for he wasn't one to use profanity often. 

"Hey, don't forget to grab me some. Er, maybe hot chocolate. Coffee doesn't agree with me." Siris teased lightly as Locus moved to go back upstairs. He would have to be the brave soul of the household to venture into the snowstorm.

* * *

After about an hour consisting of Locus finding clothes suitable to tackle 15 inches of snow, clearing off his car for a second time while Siris plowed their driveway, Locus finally got to the other side of town where their favorite cafe was located. 

"David?" Locus scrunched his brow upon walking inside, dressed head to toe in snow gear. "What are you doing here?" 

"Oh hey Sam," David Washington sat at the counter, an older gentleman fixing warm beverages on the other side. The cafe was empty with the exception of the three men. "Well you know this is my dad's shop, right?" 

Locus gave a smile of remembrance. "Ah yes, I do. My apologies. But...shouldn't you be at the house? With the children?" He raised a brow upon approach. 

"Carolina's got morning duty. I'm sure she would rather handle Caboose, Tucker and Church outside than indoors." Wash shrugged, returning to drinking his steaming drink. "What's got you out of the house?" 

"Power's out. Getting coffee for Isaac "If I Don't Have Coffee I'll Kill You" Gates." Locus passed Wash to go to the register to place his order of one extra large coffee, one large hot chocolate, one large chai tea and....a random thing for Terrence. He'd never seen the boy drink anything minus sake. Wash mustered a chuckle as Locus turned around. "You wouldn't be laughing if you had to live with him." 

"I know, but you wouldn't be laughing if you had to deal with Tucker and Church in the same room constantly." Wash chuckled again as Locus sat next to him. "If you guys need a place to come do work, university's power grids are online, you can come over. I'll make sure the boys leave you be." 

Locus shrugged to the invitation. "Possibly. Driving here was already a horrific task." He had a point. The towns crew couldn't keep up with how much snow was falling, and there was a chance of sleet and ice during the evening leading into night. 

Wash hummed. "Carolina and I do have some spare room in the basement. If anything, you can sleep overnight." Locus chuckled once. 

"Is this your way of roping me into helping you with your literature assignments?" He narrowed his eyes in a teasing manner, something he picked up from living with Felix for a couple years. Wash sighed with a smile. 

"....maybe...but, if you do need to get work done or just be in a not cold house, you're welcome at Blue House." Wash smiled as his phone lit up with a text from Carolina. "Dammit Tucker, sorry I gotta run." He swiftly put on his coat before patting Locus on the shoulder. "My offer still stands, regardless, drive safe." He rushed out the door without missing a beat. Wash was a mysterious man to Locus.

* * *

Locus eventually returned with the drinks and Felix was melodramatic as per usual. Siris had locked himself away in his room to avoid conflict, but of course Locus and Felix got into it. Sharkface eventually made an appearance, only to grab his odd concoction of a drink and retreat to the attic which turned into his art space while they lived there. 

Locus hooked up his laptop to his phone's hotspot, making doing work much easier for the time being, even though it was a slight inconvenience. What eventually stopped his productivity was Felix. 

Every so often, this boy would wander into Locus's rather tidy room and begin making small conversations, fixating on an object and trying to talk to the stone wall that was Locus. He first mused Felix with his antics, engaging in light conversation in hopes the brown haired boy would leave him alone if he talked long enough. Felix would eventually decide he was content with the conversation and leave, only to come back sometime later. Locus eventually offered to let him use the hotspot so he could stream Netflix or something, but he declined. Felix's distractions became more frequent, eventually opting to sit in Locus's room and pester him about his assignments and major. 

"I, have never, in my almost three years of knowing you, heard you talk this much. To the point of wanting to strangle you." Locus cracked, stopping his typing and turned to his counterpart who was nicely draped over his full size bed. 

"I'm boooorrreeeeeddddd." Felix whined again, only to be met with a distasteful and classic Locus eyeroll. 

"I offered my hotspot to you. And you declined." 

"But I wanna play xbox!" 

"...then go to the university and play it there." Wash's invite was starting to become more and more tempting, merely to get Felix off his back. 

"Psh, I'm not driving out there." 

"It's a five minute drive if you take it slow And I drove in it. To get your whiny ass coffee." 

"And I am _forever_ grateful." Felix bowed his head as Locus dragged his hands over his face. 

"Why don't I drive you to David's house. They're on campus and have power. Would that make you happy?" 

Felix's face swiftly changed from devious to annoyance. "Me? Going to the Blues? Ew, you'll catch me dead first." Felix sprawled back out on Locus's bed. 

"Then stop complaining about having nothing to do." Locus's voice was tense and frankly done with Felix's shit. Siris popped his head in. 

"I'm grabbing food from the pizza place downtown, want anything?" Sirs asked as he held up his keys. Felix jumped at the opportunity and ran past Siris to grab his coat and shoes. Locus mouthed a 'thank you' as Siris merely waved, having heard the entire exchange from his room. He wasn't even hungry - he wanted to give Locus some peace and quiet. 

And that's what he indeed got until around 5pm that night. 


End file.
